Blog użytkownika:Astrid Hofferson 230/Tajemniczy mieszkaniec lasu
Tajemniczy mieszkaniec lasu Heja to znowu ja może na początek kilka informacji ''- Czkawki nie ma (na razie)'' ''- Wszyscy mają po 20 lat i wyglądają jak w jws2'' ''- smoki są nadal zabijane'' Na Berk panuje sroga zima, w spiżarniach brakuje jedzenia wszystkim jest upiornie zimno. Ostatnio ochotnicy wybrali się na łowy i nie wrócili. Podeszła do mnie Heathera moja najleprza przyjaciółka z miską zupy. - Hej co się dzieje As?- spytała - Poprostu boję się, że nie przeżyjemy tej zimy.- odpowiedziałam smętnie. - Nie martw się wszystko będzie dobrze.- powiedziała troskliwie- Jedz- dodała. Zaczęłam jeść gdy nagle do twierdzy wszedł ktoś tym ktosiem był Kail''(heh super imię co nie?).Cały dygotał z zimna. Wódz podszedł do niego i zapytał. - Co się stało, czemu tak długo was nie było? - ja jeden przetrwałem- wydukał po czym dodał- Coś jest w lesie...- powiedział po czym przełknął ślinę. - Co? opowiadaj co się działo- wódz wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. - Dobrze, a więc szliśmy po lesie nagle natknęliśmy nię na ślady ciągnięcia zwierzyny. Poszliśmy po nich. Prowadziły do krzaków chcieliśmy iść dalej, ale coś poruszyło się w krzakach. Nagle zobaczyliśmy jakieś kolce w końcu to wyskoczyło. Było bardzo szybkie po paru chwilach wszyscy inni leżeli martwi na ziemi, a to znowu wskoczyło w krzaki. Zacząłam uciekać a to mnie goniło wyskoczyłem z lasu myślałem, że w wiosce też będzie mnie gonić, ale zatrzymało się między lasem a wioską popatrzyło na mnie złowrogo i uciekło. - Musimy to złapać i zabić. Jutro z rana wyruszamy na łowy. Kto się zgłasza?-Zapytał wódz, ale nikt nie odważyłby się spotkać z tajemniczym zwierzęciem. - Ja się zgłaszam...- wyłoniłam się z tłumu i stanęłam przed wodzem, on uśmiechnął się i powiedział. - Taka młoda, a taka dzielna. Po tych słowach uniosły się kolejne pary rąk. Zgłosiło się gdzieś 10 osób. - Świetnie- powiedział Stoick po czym dodał- Idźcie się przespać bo jutro wielki dzień- zakończył wódz a potem ruszył do pokoju, inni także poszli w jego ślady. 1 Polowania i walka o śmierć i życie Następnego ranka obudziły mnie promienie słońca, wpadające przez moje okno i rozmowy dobiegające z dołu. Szybko się umyłam, uczesałam i wskoczyłam w ubrania. Zeszłam po cichu i zaczełam podsłuchiwać o czym rozmawiają. - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł...- zaczął wódz.- To zwierzę pokonało tylu najleprzych wojowników w kilka chwil- dodał - To niesie niebezpieczeństwo, musimy to znaleść i zabić, bo niewiadomo może zaatakować wioskę... i to w każdej chwili- Powiedział Pyskacz- nasz kowal. - Pyskacz ma rację zniszczymy to, choćby nawet za cenę życia- powiedział pewny siebie Stoick. Nagle niechcący pchnęłam lekko drzwi, które zaskrzypiały. Wszyscy spojrzeli się w tą stronę. Wyszłam zza nich i udawałam jeszcze śpiącą. - Astrid nie strasz nas tak więcej- ostrzegł jeden z wikingów. - Nie wiedziałam, że wikingowie boją się drzwi- zaśmiałam się, zrobili zawstydzone a zarazem obrażone miny. - Myśleliśmy, że to ten szaleńczy zwierz- powiedział drugi wiking. - Gdyby to był on dostał by ode mnie krzesłem- wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. - No dobra panowie ruszamy na łowy- powiedział Stoick - Ej!- krzyknęłam - O przepraszam cię... A więc panowie i Astrid ruszamy na łowy- poprawił się wódz. Teraz będziemy musieli się zmierzyć z niebezpieczeństwem, chyba gorszym niż smoki. Serio. Trochę się boję, ale przecież jestem nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson ja niczego się nie boję- poparłam się w myślach. Dobra byliśmy już w lesie poszliśmy tam gdzie Kail spotkał tego zwierzaka. Na ziemi nie było już martwych ciał wikingów. Ołł zaczynam się bać. Nagle coś poruszyło się w krzokach. Popatrzyliśmy wszyscy w tym kierunku, to był on... ten niosący śmierć zwierz. Perspektywa zwierza ( Czkawka jakby coś) Na co oni tu przyszli? I po co im ta broń? No cóż nie wiem jakie mają zamiary, ale muszę się bronić Wracamy do Astrid Ciągle skupiam uwagę na tym zwierzęciu. Patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy, były podobne do oczu człowieka, a może to jest człowiek? Nie wiem widać tylko głowę, przypowinała hełm i miała 3 rzędy kolców na górze. Miałam wymierzoną broń prosto w zwierza, zrobiłam maleńki krok do przodu to tylko zadało ruch, jakby chciało wstać i zaatakować, ale się powstrzymało siedziało w krzakach w bezruchu i przyglądało nam się uważnie, jakby czekało na nasz ruch. Wódz chciał w niego rzucić, ale zaprzestał zauważając, że zwierze szykuje się do ataku. Nikt nie odważył się podejść, albo coś powiedzieć. Ja się odważyłam - Czego tutaj szukasz zwierzu- powiedziałam nie wiem po co bo mi nie odpowie. Popatrzyło to na mnie jak na idiotkę. Perspektywa Czkawki Zaraz?! że co!? czy ona nazwała mnie ZWIERZEM?!!! Ja jestem przecież człowiekiem nie widać?! Oj nie wytrzymałem i powiedziałem: - Ja nie jestem ZWIERZEM!!!!!. Zdziwiło ich to. - Jesteś człowiekiem?- zapytał jakiś rudy wiking z toporem w ręku. - Nie widać? - a teraz wynoście się albo was zaatakuje!- krzyknołem. Nie chciałem robić im krzywdy ale jeśli stąd nie pójdą to będę skłonny ich zaatakować. - Dlaczego zabiłeś naszych ludzi!?- krzyknął jeden z wojowników. - Nie miałem wyjścia, a teraz wynocha albo skończycie tak samo!- krzyknąłem na nich. Przestraszyli się. - Chodzmy, nie będę was narażać- powiedziała ta wiewióra heh. Odeszli. Nareszczie. 2 Nowy przyjaciel Perspektywa Astrid Wróćiliśmy do wioski. Ciągle zastanawiam się nad tym dziwnym człowiekiem. Może ma ciężką sytuację i potrzebuje pomocy? Nie wiem. Weszliśmy do twierdzy, obskoczyły nas tłumy ludzi z wioski z nadzieją, że zabiliśmy tego człowieka. - Zabiliście zwierzę?- spytała jakaś kobieta - To nie zwierzę, to człowiek.- powiedział wódz, a wszystkich zamurowało. - Jak to człowiek? Człowiek chyba nie da rady w tak szybkim tempie pokonać tylu dobrych wojowników!- krzyknął Sączyślin - A jednak.- powiedział krótko wódz. Ludzie szeptali między sobą rzeczy typu ,,niesamowite". Postanowiłam jeszcze raz spotkać się z tym tajemniczym człowiekiem. Pobiegłam do mojego pokoju i zażuciłam na siebie czarny płaszcz z kapturem. Podeszłam do biurka i chwyciłam krzesło po co? Po to, że jak go spotkam to tak go tym krzesłem pacne, że deski powylatują!!! Nie no wystarczy mi topór, chociaż ten pomysł z krzesłem nie był najgorszy. Szybciutko zbiegłam na dół i wyszłam niezauważalnie z twierdzy. Skierowałam się do miejsca, w którym go spotkaliśmy. Zapomniałam powiedzieć, że jest już wieczór. Doszłam na miejsce, wyciągnełam topór i patrzyłam w krzaki, gdzie dziś siedział. Coś się poruszyło to był on... zza krzaków powoli wyłaniała się jego osoba. Trzymał w ręce miecz i miał groźny wyraz twarzy. - Czego tu znowu szukasz?- spytał zimno Nie odzywałam się zaczął się do mnie zbliżać ja zaczęłam się cofać. Przewróciłam się, zaczął podnosić miecz. Zamknęłam oczy czekając na swój koniec. Perspektywa Czkawki Wymierzałem w nią miecz, ale zatrzymałem go gdy powiedziała słowa - Błagam cię, pozwól mi żyć, jesteś potworem jeśli zabijasz bez powodu, ja nic ci nie zrobiłam!- te słowa zabolały mnie i to bardzo, niby to tylko słowa, ale dla mnie jest to większy ból niż cios zadany przez miecz. Upuściłem miecz, padłem na kolana podpierając się rękoma. Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. ''Byłem mały miałem 10 lat. Moją rodziną była czarnowłosa kobieta, którą kochałem jak własną matkę, a ona mnie jak własnego syna. Kiedyś napadł nas Drago, włamał się do naszego domu. Widziałem wszystko, widziałem jak jedyna osoba, którą tak kochałem umiera z rąk Drago Krwawdonia. Ta sytuacja była taka sama. Moja mama też powiedziała ta słowa, ostatnie słowa ''- Błagam cię, pozwól mi żyć, jesteś potworem jeśli zabijasz bez powodu, ja nic ci nie zrobiłam!- Drago jednak nie słuchał. Widziałem jak jego miecz przeszywa serce mojej matki.'' Poczułem się jak potwółr, jak Drago bezdusznu człowiek, który zabił tyle osób. Perspektywa Astrid Usłuszałam jak coś upada, spojrzałam kątem oka na niego. Upadł mu miecz, ale zamiast go podnieść padł na kolana. Powoli się podniosłam, chciałam uciec, ale coś nie pozwalało mi zostawić go w takiej bolesnej sytuacji. Bałam się, ale podeszłam do niego i delikatnie położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. Momentalnie popatrzył w moją stronę. Był zdziwiony moim zachowaniem. - Co się stało? Chcę ci pomóc.- powiedziałam cicho - Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc chociaż chciałem cię zabić?- spytał patrząc w ziemię - Widzę że jesteś w trudnej sytuacji.- powiedziałam i lekko się uśmiechnełam. ( jak myślicie co zrobi Czkawka?) Wstał i podniósł miecz przestraszyłam się, ale on poszedł w stronę krzaków i rzucił przez ramię - Chodź. Co innego miałam zrobić? Poszłam za nim. - Gdzie idziemy?- dopytywałam się. Nie odezwał się. Szliśmy w wielkie chaszcze, złapał mnie za rękę i zaczął biec. Szczerze nie mogłam za nim nadążyć, ale próbowałam. Zatrzymaliśmy się na jakiejś polanie puścił moją rękę i usiadł na kamieniu przy wygaszonym ognisku. UWAGA!!! ''Zawieszam bloga, ponieważ jak niektóre osoby twierdzą już czytały tą historię. Oto stronka do porównania '' Od wrogów do pary - Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki - Wikia Jeśli macie coś naprzeciw piszcie do mnie. Pozdrawiam:) Astrid Hofferson 230 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach